


Shelter in Place

by YukippeTodo



Series: STZ Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A-bomb reference, Air Raid - Freeform, Gen, Historical AU, Mystery child, World War 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukippeTodo/pseuds/YukippeTodo
Summary: Goshiki sees someone that no one else can see.Day 4: Historical AU
Series: STZ Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	Shelter in Place

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to write more than a thousand words when I'm stressed...  
> Yeah, online classes suck
> 
> This has references to the a-bombs, so if you're easily turned off by stuff like that, I'm sorry
> 
> You have been warned

Air raid sirens were sounding more frequently than before. Goshiki went down into the shelters with the rest of his class, crossing his fingers that it was merely a drill and not the real thing.

Alas, the war had been so brutal on Japan, that there were no longer drills. Everything that happened was real and your survival depended on split second decisions, quick feet, and cooperation.

Goshiki sits down in the corner, next to a shaking boy who seems to be by himself. He looks not much older than himself, and his dark shaven head is covered in sweat and dirt.

They hear the first plane fly overhead, and the kid chirps in surprise. Goshiki flinches as well, and finds himself gripping the kid’s hand tightly.

They close their eyes and wait for it to end. Everyone in the shelter seems to be holding their breath as the planes fly overhead. No one makes a sound until the doors are opened from the outside and “all clear” echoes through the underground shelter.

Moms collect their children as teachers collect their students. Goshiki turns to the lone kid who doesn't seem to be looking for anyone. “Um-”

“Oh. Sorry,” the kid lets go of Goshiki’s hands before shuffling past the class. He looks like he hasn't eaten in days.

“Goshiki!”

“Sorry Sensei!” Goshiki runs to catch up with the rest of the group. Sagae pokes him playfully.

“What took you so long, Goshiki?” He asks in a teasing tone. Koganegawa giggles on the other side of him. “Did you see a cute girl?”

Goshiki shakes his head, but feels red creeping up his face. “I just saw a kid by himself.”

“It’s a he?” Koganegawa whispers a little too loudly, turning the heads of a couple of his classmates. Goshiki shushes him frantically.

Sagae turns to him. “Are you sure it wasn’t a ghost or something?”

“We touched each other!” Goshiki exclaims as he climbs out. “If he were a ghost, my hand would have passed through his!”

“No one else saw him.” Sagae shrugs. “I'm sure you were imagining it.”

“But-”

“Come on, we’re falling behind!”

The radio crackles as Goshiki sits in the kitchen. His mom is ashen faced on the sofa. The teen is frozen, hands clenched tightly around his cup.

America dropped A-bombs.

Japan lost. Japan surrendered.

The war is over.

No more air raids.

Goshiki hasn't seen that kid from the shelter since that day. It’s been niggling at him. Why had no one else seen him?

Maybe he was just imagining him.

Maybe…


End file.
